


Очень ревнивый вулканец

by Felixforss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/pseuds/Felixforss
Summary: Альфа из Спока был крайне, до невозможности, просто безумно ревнивый.Этакий радикальный собственник, одолеваемый идеей монополизировать Джима Кирка.Последний, к слову, особенного сопротивления не оказывал, разве что в самых крайних случаях.В остальное же время, не обремененный негодованием по поводу собственнических чувств альфы, Кирк вполне счастливо и с наслаждением переносил яростную оборону вулканцем неприкасаемой высоты в лице самого же себя, Джима.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 26





	Очень ревнивый вулканец

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, как так получилось, что эта работа есть, но, надеюсь, кому-то она да придется по душе.  
> Омегаверс тут как бы есть, но в нц как бы особо и нет.   
> Короче, приятного чтения.

Альфа из Спока был крайне, до невозможности, просто безумно ревнивый.  
Этакий радикальный собственник, одолеваемый идеей монополизировать Джима Кирка.  
Последний, к слову, особенного сопротивления не оказывал, разве что в самых крайних случаях.  
В остальное же время, не обремененный негодованием по поводу собственнических чувств альфы, Кирк вполне счастливо и с наслаждением переносил яростную оборону вулканцем неприкасаемой высоты в лице самого же себя, Джима.

Примерно таким образом и существовала пара альфа-омега командного состава: Спок не подпускал посторонних альф и на пушечный выстрел, всячески демонстрируя, кому принадлежит этот омега; Джиму, в свою очередь, все это было до лампочки — пока Спок не начинал рычать, конечно. Но мы благоразумно вспомним про вездесущий вулканский контроль и попробуем подсчитать вероятность потери этого самого контроля… Точные цифры, конечно, сказать затруднительно, но определение «в из ряда вон выходящих случаях» подойдет как нельзя кстати.

Гармония между партнерами царила на протяжении каждых трех месяцев. Кто-то спросит: почему именно трех месяцев? Что ж, на этот вопрос довольно просто ответить. Виной всему — цикличный биологический процесс в организме омеги, то есть течка, то есть — течка Джима. Течка Джима, чей альфа Спок каждодневно испепеляет взглядом неопределенное количество случайно не так подышавших в сторону Кирка альф, бет и даже омег. В приближении же течки демонстрация «это мой омега и все должны это знать» казалась наиболее необходимой и неотложной среди насущных задач. Особенно учитывая обязательные осмотры капитана доктором «но-важнее-то-что-альфой» Маккоем за пару дней до наступления течки.

Из этого следует:  
1) Ревность Спока, но принятие факта необходимости медицинских обследований;  
2) Традиционная задержка Джима на 15,44 — 23,57 минут;  
3) Запах альфы на Кирке;  
4) Ярость вулканца насчет пункта 3;  
5) Жесткий секс = невообразимое количество засосов, укусов, синяков; меток по всему телу омеги;

Где-то в этом месте рушится вся гармония, так как единственное, что ненавидит в собственнических инстинктах Спока Джим — стремление оставить на коже последнего как можно большее количество следов принадлежности альфе.

На его шее, на самом видном месте, красуется нехилых таких размеров метка!

Запах смешан с запахом его альфы, крича окружающим о том, что: «вы чувствуете это, ребята? Я занят! У меня есть альфа! Мне никто, кроме него, уже не нужен!»

И Кирк собственной персоной, изо дня в день доказывающий свою любовь и преданность одному до чертиков ревнивому вулканцу.

Если говорить кратко — Джима бесило, что Спок лишь вынуждает контактировать с регенератором чаще, чем капитану приходится и без помощи старпома, и что доказывать очевидное в пятисотый раз не имеет смысла.

Разумеется, на это у альфы имелись свои аргументы, но омега обыкновенно оказывался непримирим.  
Так, каждые три месяца на протяжении четырех — двух дней капитан и старпом умело изображали сугубо рабочие отношения, порой огрызались друг на друга и, игнорируя, казалось бы, материально ощутимое притяжение, обходили друг друга, высоко задрав голову и стараясь не дышать.

В общем, в жизни Джима Кирка было два циклично повторяющихся процесса.

***

— Джим, вы опять? — доктор недовольно нахмурился, глядя на мрачного друга и без лишних вопросов доставая регенератор.

Омега судорожно выдохнул, кривя губы и драматично плюхаясь на предложенную Маккоем биокровать.

— Спок снова меня всего искусал, живого места нет! Мне надоело, что он каждый раз набрасывается на меня, стоит только мне немного пропахнуть тобой. И сколько бы мы ни говорили на эту тему, — Кирк упрямо отвернул голову, сверля теперь стену раздраженным взглядом потемневших от злости голубых глаз, — все без толку.

Доктор хмыкнул. Не удивленно, не раздраженно — просто хмыкнул. Для него уже стало обыденностью залечивать капитана на следующий день после осмотра.

— В гробу я видел ваши ссоры! Можете хоть удавиться, сидя в разных углах каюты, но из-за ваших перепалок страдает весь корабль. Так что, будь так добр — помирись со своим гоблином остроухим и не мешайте экипажу спокойно работать! — окинув друга своим самым убийственным взглядом, Боунс согнал омегу с кровати и кинул в него его же форменкой.

Кирк опешил, автоматически ловя одежду.

— Каким образом ты себе это представляешь?! Он отказывается меня слушать!

— А ты попробуй использовать что-нибудь кроме слов! — доктор фыркнул. — Тоже мне, гений.

Задумчиво нахмурившийся на слова Маккоя, Джим натянул форменку и, провожая Боунса настороженным взглядом, покинул медотсек, размышляя над словами друга. А он ведь прав…

В голове омеги зрел план.

***

Комната Спока была заполонена запахами благовоний. Смена, окончившаяся около получаса назад, несомненно, прошла тяжелее обычного по одной очевидной причине, так что альфа в умиротворении медитировал.

С характерным шипением отъехала в сторону дверь ванной комнаты, пропуская в каюту капитана, как уже успел понять благодаря логическому умозаключению и банальному запаху отвлеченный от медитации Спок. Правда, более обращать внимание на нарушителя своего спокойствия вулканец не спешил, стараясь вернуться в прежнее расслабленное, отрешенное состояние.

Ему помешали и в этот раз. На сложенные в позе лотоса ноги плавно опустился Джим, раздвигая бедра и ненавязчиво притираясь пахом к паху. Горячее дыхание омеги обдало бледное заостренное вулканское ухо; оголенных ступней альфы касалось что-то пушистое и практически невесомое.

Спок смирился с очередной неудачной попыткой возобновить медитацию и открыл глаза. Он, разумеется, понимал, кто столь нагло уселся на него, но таким Джима вулканец определенно не ожидал увидеть.

Ладони, не слушаясь хозяина, заскользили по стройным капитанским бедрам, обернутым в тонкие, приятные на ощупь чулки. Сдержав стон наслаждения, альфа склонил голову Кирка в сторону, оттянув за пшеничные волосы и такого же цвета кошачьи ушки. Клыками Спок медленно вел по шее, но, наткнувшись на препятствие в виде ошейника, глухо зарычал, вызвав судорожный выдох омеги и чуть сжавшиеся от возбуждения бедра.

Поднявшись выше, первый помощник сжал мягкую задницу своего капитана. Джим удовлетворенно замычал, подаваясь назад, в руки альфы, полностью расслабляясь и погружаясь в процесс, но в следующую секунду небольшие пальчики впились в плечи Спока, а тело рвануло вперед в попытке выбраться из крепкой хватки. Кирк весь задрожал, дыхание сбилось — он не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр.

— Спок, не делай так… — Джим вновь попытался освободиться, но вышло, откровенно говоря, не очень. Никак.

— Что Вы имеете в виду, капитан? — альфа, изображая непонимание, склонил голову вбок, сильнее надавливая на основание анальной пробки, что плотно держалась внутри омеги и вне его тела являла собой длинный кошачий хвост под стать ушам по цвету.

— Это! — Кирк захныкал, извиваясь в руках старпома, не в силах прекратить действия вулканца. — Не делай так, Спок, пожалуйста! — пробка безжалостно давила на простату, поддаваясь напору рук альфы, и капитан буквально задыхался от болезненного наслаждения. — Хватит, хватит, хватит… — в уголках глаз появились слезинки и мгновенно скатились по щекам.

Спок послушно отпустил омегу, наблюдая, как тот обмякает. Уткнувшись в шею старпома, Джим загнанно дышал, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь ненавязчивыми поглаживаниями и ласками.

В следующее мгновение его резко подняли, перевернули и придавили щекой к полу, заставляя развратно прогнуться в пояснице.

— Ты выглядишь крайне привлекательно, Джим.

Кирк усмехнулся.

— Я старался, — найдя глазами потемневший, голодный взгляд Спока, Кирк нарочито медленно заскользил языком по губам, качнув своими непозволительно сексуальными бедрами, — хочешь меня?

Черный взгляд Спока, казалось бы, стал еще темнее. Ноздри раздулись, челюсти сжались.

— Хочу.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, омега повторил движение бедрами, призывая.

— Тогда возьми.

Послышалось хриплое, на грани с рыком «да», а следом — пошлые звуки извлечения пробки, сопровождаемые тихими стонами Джима. Потянув на себя за цепочку, идущую от ошейника, Спок, неизвестно когда успевший стянуть с себя одежду, резко вошел во всю длину, мягко покусывая плечо капитана и прижимаясь своей грудью к его спине.

Кирк вскрикнул. Уверенный, сильный толчок заставил его протяжно застонать, подхватывая ритм с первых движений и ожесточенно насаживаясь на член альфы. Спок рыкнул, чувствуя рвение партнера и ускоряясь с каждым новым движением, входя глубоко и мощно, с глухим шлепком кожи о кожу. Все смешалось: стоны и крики омеги, низкое рычание альфы, хлюпающие звуки скользящего в выделяющейся смазке члена.

Вулканец выпустил цепь и Джим, не ожидавший этого, упал, упираясь ладонями в пол и выстанывая имя партнера, что до синяков сжал ягодицы омеги, застыв и уже не грубо вбиваясь в податливое тело, а насаживая Кирка на себя, наблюдая сверху вниз, как идеально входит в омегу его член. Джим подхватил ритм, трясясь от накатывающего оргазма.

Рыкнув, Спок снова двинул бедрами, срываясь на бешеный темп. Член пульсировал, предвещая о скорейшем оргазме, толчки стали рваными и двигаться в теле омеги, казалось, стало сложнее, пока Кирк неумолимо стонал, кончая. В следующую секунду он обмяк, чувствуя в себе резкие толчки альфы, а после — навалившееся на себя тело и тепло растекающейся внутри спермы.

Оба устало дышали, наслаждаясь послеоргазменной негой, но Спок решил нарушить идиллию, сняв с Кирка ошейник, а после, подняв на руки, отнеся в кровать.

— Очаровательный способ коммуникации, — Джим хрипло засмеялся, чувствуя тяжесть одеяла и теплое дыхание над ухом.

— Так и есть. Но, вообще-то, целью являлся мир между нами.

— В таком случае, Джим, нам необходимо ссориться чаще.

Кирк опешил, поворачиваясь лицом к Споку и возмущенно глядя ему в глаза.

— Если мы будем ссориться еще больше, то совсем разва… — договорить Джиму не дал настойчивый поцелуй — капитан быстро сдался, разомлев.

— Не будем спорить, Джим. Я пересмотрю некоторые аспекты в наших отношениях и обращу внимание на твои претензии. Ты, — вулканец на мгновение задумался, выбирая выражение, — был весьма убедителен.

Просияв, капитан прильнул к Споку, устраиваясь в его объятиях.

— А сейчас спи, Джим. В ближайшие трое суток вероятность сна стремится к нулю.


End file.
